


My Favorite Award Is You

by Sweetlyvillainous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Model Sansa Stark, Modern AU, One Word Prompts, Theon wins what Alfie should have, actor theon greyjoy, freeform- theonsa, seriously it's adorable, theonsa drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyvillainous/pseuds/Sweetlyvillainous
Summary: Theon Greyjoy recalls the five times he was nominated and never won aka the five times Theon lost and the one time he won.





	My Favorite Award Is You

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48790631382/in/dateposted-public/)   

> 
> This was written for the Facebook group ~Muse~ as a part of the one word challenge my word was, Jaded.  
I may have also wrote this because Alfie was robbed at the Emmys and fluffy Theonsa made it better.  
Special thanks to DiligentOcelot for her beta work.

For, the past five years Theon Greyjoy has been nominated for lead actor in the Westeros Academy Awards. At, his sixth year being nominated, he finds himself jaded by the event. Watching his wife peering over jewelry to complete her look. Picking out a pair of diamond teardrop earrings. Her fiery tresses hung in soft, loose curls. Reminding him of the rarely seen calm shores on Pyke. Though Theon was honest, Sansa could wear a trash bag and he'd find it sexy.

"Look at you," her rouge lips pulled into a smile.

"Me? Look at you! I mean shit Sans. I'd rather stay and shag all night," she laughed, kissing him swiftly on the lips.

By the gods, Sansa was stunning. Choosing a midnight blue gown hugging her curves to perfection. A deep v-neck showed off her shapely breasts, making Theon's mouth run dry. In between the blue fabric was a sheer one connecting the pieces together like a wolf tore through the gown. His fitted suit coordinated her gown. A deep blue tux, with a black button down and a matching tie .

"You said you'd be there," his hands resting on her hips, while Sansa adjusted his tie, "I have a good feeling about tonight."

"You say that every year Sans."

"Theon…"

"Don't,” pulling away, sitting on the microfiber sofa. Sansa followed, Theon laid a hand on her knee as she looped her arm around his. Theon sighed deeply, “Sorry it just.. sucks. It's a sick, twisted cosmic joke. I’m tired of it. Nominated year after fucking year. Feels like I’m good but not good enough.”

“Hey,” placing a hand against his jawline, forcing him to meet her gaze, “I know it seems that way but, Theon out of all the actors in the world you’ve been selected six times. That alone is something. Who cares if you win. You’ve been acknowledged six years straight in different roles. Do you know any other actor that has accomplished this?” he chewed his lip assessing every word she spoke, ” I love you and no matter what you'll always be my leading man."

"I know. Still the excitement of it all is gone," pressing his lips to hers, "At least, that first year I took home the best award," murmuring against her skin trailing down to her neckline.

"Mmm… and what was that?" she asked melting to his touch over the velvety smoothness of her gown.

"You."

Near the end of the night, Loras Tyrell and Wylla Manderly took the stage announcing the nominees for lead actor. Sansa clutched Theon's hand in support with a soft smile whispering, "Remember, you're my leading man."

As Wylla and Loras talked about what it takes to be a lead. Theon thought about the past five years. His first year he arrived as a bachelor. Expecting the win and going home with a supermodel in celebration. Instead, he lost to Loras. Though he did bring home a model. The second year was the first time they walked the carpet together. She'd whisper sweet nothings of encouragement. When Theon lost Sansa tenderly kissed him, "It's okay. You're my leading man and I love you," it was the first time Sansa said the words. He lost the award but his heart was full. His third year wasn't much different. Except Sansa wore a 6-carat square-cut diamond ring surrounded by sapphires. Theon proposed four days before the Award show. Once again he lost, but he would wed Sansa, in his heart he won, but he started to wonder if this was all a ruse.

Fourth year was when the excitement dulled. Theon had their wedding to look forward to in a few months. That didn't stop the rumor mill from churning when he showed up alone. Sansa was away in Essos on a shoot with fashion designer Quaithe. When he lost Sansa sent him loving words of support. Articles spread about their "Breakup" citing Sansa wanted a winner. Sansa took to social media posting an image of Theon proposing. Writing a heartfelt message of how he was there when her parents died in a car crash. The support Theon gave when Sansa was body shamed. How he's helped her with anxiety and depression. Ending with _ No words can express my love for you. -Your leading lady_ . 

Theon's fifth year being nominated, and he grew weary the announcement. _Another year, another loss, fucking fantastic _. Leading up to the presentation Sansa offered words of comfort to him. It helped for a time. Until the feeling of not being good enough resurfaced. Here they are, Theon's sixth nomination. He isn't nervous or excited, He just wants it over so they can leave. Maybe they can take a long vacation, start a family…

"Theon!" Sansa shoved his arm, "Theon you won!   
Stand up you dolt!

"Huh?" everything slowed as he looked to the screen behind Wylla and Loras displayed his face and in large wording _Congratulations, Theon Greyjoy, Lead actor in a film. _

His storm blue eyes went wide, taking Sansa's face in his hands, crashing his lips to hers. She broke away laughing, "Theon go!"

"Right."

Making his way up the stage, giving thanks to the presenters, taking the golden bodied, "About fuc.." His eyes found Sansa's, she shook her head no, "time huh?," she nodded winking at him, "I… Well I'll be honest, I don't have a speech prepared. After a five year losing streak, the whole thing seemed jaded," looking at Sansa with her glowing smile. Theon knew she had tears of joy in her eyes. His heart swelled with how elated she was, "It goes without saying, I thank the directors, writers, and my costars. Without them this film would cease to exist and I'd still be a nominee. I want to dedicate this to my wife. She's been my constant through this. Every year my confidence waned a little. She's always been in my corner encouraging me to stay positive. My leading lady in life, I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious Sansa's dress is based off this.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48790124913/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
